pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Zoe, the Vanillite
Binvenidos a mi discu... ¡Deja un mensajillo! ¡Pídeme fakes! ¡Pideme ser tu Amiga! ¡Regálame cosas! Y nada más :P Gracias Muchas Gracias por Dejarme la Imagen, fue un Lindo Detalle. Bienvenida a la Wikia y cualquier cosa en que te pueda Colaborar me dices. Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:10 5 feb 2013 (UTC) La Lah ~ Hi~ Soy Puff y aunque las inscrpciones no sean mías he visto que has puesto un dibujo enorme como sprite. Eso no es xD, además se te puede llegar a bloquear ya que lo consideran robo. Y para que veas que soy bueno, te he hecho yo el sprite (Archivo:Zoe_Sprite.png) y espero que te guste. Sólo cambialo por la imagen enorme que has puesto. Ah si, no te aproveches de mi amabilidad, yo regalo cosas voluntariamente y no cuando me lo piden. Se despide :3 Hey Guy, You Have a Girl Under You ~ 20:44 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Postadah ~ 'También te doy el VS (Archivo:Zoe_VS.png) y la Cara MM (Archivo:Zoe_MM.png). South No te preocupes, es un regalo, y que uses un OC regalado si está permitido :D (Lo puedes usar hasta que ya te hagas uno) 'Hey Guy, You Have a Girl Under You ~ 15:36 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Gracias No pasa nada porque no hayas hecho la imagen, la intención es lo que cuenta n.n Claro que podemos ser amigos :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 15:48 10 feb 2013 (UTC) asdas Claro que sí puedes :D Hey Guy, You Have a Girl Under You ~ 00:53 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Claro que sí :) Pero sólo en esta, en la nueva haré un concurso y si te toca pues felicidades xD. En esta, sólo dime qué poke quieres ser y te diré si está cogido o nop :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 13:28 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Vale Saldrás muy pronto... cuando recupere mis Sprites, pero haré lo que pueda ;) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 14:50 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Sí Puedes adoptarlo, pero el Centro de Adopción Alux cerró hace ya muuuuucho tiempo. Lo siento u.u Pero te dejo que adoptes a Chimecho n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 13:22 17 feb 2013 (UTC) estare encantada =3 estare encantada de ser tu amiga y sip puedes llamarme rin (atentamente:rin-chan kagamine inazuma) =3 toma este regalo 19:44 18 feb 2013 (UTC)100xp Tu pokemon troll Archivo:Minusle.pngLe gusta molestar causar problemas jugar en la nieve y las flores. No le gustan los solrock, la comida caliente y los pokemon desde el numero 1 a 151. Koloktos (discusión) 01:04 19 feb 2013 (UTC) Concurso Te apuntas aquí?Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 14:53 4 mar 2013 (UTC) Aqui esta tu litweedot ٭ Archivo:Litweedot_brillante.pngAqui esta tu litweedot, ¡Vaya!, te salio brillante. su naturaleza es agitada y es muy persistente; le gusta el color azul, los tipo hielo y los paisajes tropicales. Y no le gusta el envenamiento de comida, ni los tipo veneno. Dime si quieres mas, y dile a tus amigos. Koloktos (discusión) 20:38 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Pasado Para mi serie Disaster Fanon voya necesitar que inventes un pasado para tu personaje. Cuando lo hagas, ponlo en mi discu y yo lo pondré en DF. No lo necesito ahora mismo, hazlo cuando puedas :) Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 14:16 6 mar 2013 (UTC) 1º Prueba. Tienes que hacer 1 Poke inspirado en una catástrofe.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 16:11 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Hi Esque estoy probando mi firma personalizada. Acmcad, el creador de juegos, y de dexs. Hablale AHORA 16:51 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Natural armonia sin Gripeous Aqui te doy un lindo Archivo:Castfllite.png Castfllite. Ama los refrigeradores y todo lo que tenga que ver con el frio. Y odia los hornos y todo lo que tenga que ver con el calor. Dile a tus amigos y dime si... ya sabes :D Koloktos (discusión) 17:30 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Patifet Creo que está mejor así: left ¿Tu que crees? Acmcad, el creador de juegos, y de dexs. Hablale AHORA 19:26 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Plantowth left Catant & Company (?) A Catant, lo pondré en la Dex, pero su evo... no estoy tan seguro. En cuanto a Bussea, lo modificaré, y luego lo pondré. left left P.D.: Y una preguntita, ¿como haces el fondo transparente? Acmcad, el creador de juegos, y de dexs. Hablale AHORA 14:05 15 mar 2013 (UTC) Examen de Matemáticas de Maxi Dex 1. El Breakdance 2. El "crusaito" 3. El Michael Jackson 4. El Robocop. Y el chiki.chiki se baila sí. (?) 1. ---- 2. EVO BIEN HECHA DE CATANT 3. ya te dire. MATRÍCULA Acmcad, el creador de juegos, y de dexs. Hablale AHORA 17:10 19 mar 2013 (UTC) te quedan: 1. ---- 2. Evo de Serel 3. Pokémon Durant de hielo & Fuego 4. ---- 5. Pokémon basado en asteroide Gracias Gracias por adoptar en mi centro de adopción ^^ http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/7515/grassong.png cuidalo bien!!--Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 13:50 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Gold User Entra en Gold User y haz la prueba que hay que hazer, queda muy poco tiempo.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 12:24 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Amistad :3 Quieres ser mi wikiamiga :3 Archivo:Glaceon mini.png¿究極の寒さ? YesArchivo:Glaceon mini.png